


Dungeon Secrets

by kit_draco



Category: DMMd
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Xenomorph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_draco/pseuds/kit_draco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus beaten and abused in a rival gangs facility, waits for a rescue. However that comes far too late and a creature of shifting masses and limbs leaves him in a more broken state than even the guards had. He craves for it's touch and even begins to delude himself into its will when it's no longer there. Pseudo MPreg later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It starts

"Come on you crazy bastard! Just leave him!" One of the security guards shouted as the other down the hall fumbled with the keys in front of a cell. His hands shaking as his breath hitched from panic. All hell had broken loose and they were as usual going to save their asses before their captives’ lives.

"I'm so sorry…" He said looking at me with regret in his eyes which only shifted to his own survival as a roar screamed through the halls. Wild with fear he ran, even dropping the keys in reckless abandon. His foot falls went crashing down the hall after his partners leaving me alone. Such pathetic people, I thought for a brief moment before screaming after them.

"Cowards!" I yelled at him furious that he would leave me here. It was clear that the rescue attempt had failed. Miserably. I was trapped here and some idiot let out the monsters and other creatures that had been experimented on deep in the lower levels of their lab.

Screams echoed down the corridors and I fought down any sort of panic that was trying to creep into my chest. "I'll be fine. After all these imbeciles have run away I know someone will break me out of here." _I hope…_

 He dropped his head and wondered what would become of him. Left alone in this cell he balled his hands into fists feeling the cold numbing feeling of blood trickling back into his limbs. Sucked being a perpetually cold person even more so in this predicament, his thoughts drift to himself wondering just how sturdy this cell actually was.

 _They have already beaten me and tortured me, my clothing is gone, I have nothing left but my mind and my soul... Hersha is here somewhere but more than not they opened him up to get the intel on Morphine that I had._ He pulled with all his leftover strength, struggling against the metal bindings that held him upright against this wooden X shaped frame, the structure soaked in his own blood the crimson splattered in strokes along the grain of the wood.

Giving up the fight for now, he was deathly weak when all hell had been let loose. Those cowardly guards had been beating him with their new round of toys and he was still reeling with the surges of pain in his torso and legs. He hung there against the frame weakly so wretched and pathetic for a man such as himself to be stuck in this lowly a state, and he even chastised himself for the fact he’d gotten caught on such a routine turf walk. He’d kept up the self-punishment for a while combing over the details of his capture. When it finally clicked in his mind the tone wasn’t as annoying as it had been. The screams and shrieks of things killing and maiming people had died down. The screaming stopped from the building and something strange was happening.

**Click...**

**Thonk!**

**Creeeeak...**

The cell door unlocked almost as if on its own and swung open. Of course such a thing was ridiculous it was just dark from the power failure. Someone had the decency to come back and free the captives. Virus would have to give them a token of thanks in time. Virus mused as he heard the other cells also open. Another rush of wild creatures and crazed ALLmates roared through the hall their freedom in sight.

Every kind of monster imaginable swept passed without giving a second thought to Virus's open cell in exchange for freedom and the chance to rip apart their captors. The light from the barred windows illuminated their shifting silhouettes as they passed on the hunt. With a sigh Virus hung his head this wait was making him itchy. He wanted out and he was normally such a patient man; however he concluded that it could be chalked up to being naked and sore that made him so impatient. Not long now and I too will be free.

The lights switched back on and over to red as the emergency lights finally kicked in. He could see somewhat of the finer details here in the dungeon and somehow, even though all of the monsters had left he did not feel alone. There was a pricking feeling of being watched, much like when he was in the institution. Eyes on him studying him it forced the hair on Virus's neck to rise and a chill went down his spine. As his vision kicked in and he focused on the shape outside the cell he squinted lightly, hands curling into fists as he tried to pull himself free weakly.

 _Who…what are you?_ He wondered staring into the hall. No one would see him so it's not as though he had to hide any pricklings of fear, yet he fought against it for the sake of curiosity and sanity. _What the hell?!_ Virus gritted his teeth as he watched a shadow along the floor slither up then towards the entrance of his cell. It slid and coiled almost like his ALLmate and he was almost filled with some sense of relief however it clicked in his distracted mind. Hersha? No... don't be stupid he wouldn't be coming from... Oh no! Virus couldn't control his state much longer as he saw more and more slithering things creeping up and into his cell until shortly thereafter a mass of tentacles came sliding into the room. It’s presence taking up more and more space around him. Truly it was a beast and an intimidating monster, eyes wide and his throat suddenly ran dry as he looked upon it.

His breath caught in his throat as a slimy tentacle reached toward his naked body tentatively stretching out to touch his bare skin. There was something about this that did not scare Virus though he knew most would be absolutely terrified. _**-Hello.- ... -Hello.-... -Hello.-...** _ Virus stared at it in shock as the thoughts invaded his mind. It was like an echo in his head, and the upmost strangest sensation to encounter. Each time it spoke it sounded as though its voice was getting smaller. Almost as if it was afraid to approach him.

 _Hello._ Virus tried mentally answering back to see if it would work both ways. The tentacles writhed and spasmed at the others words and the single outstretched tentacle finally touched him. It was like having an ice pop touching his skin, cold and sticky. The mucus like liquid dribbled from the limb and formed webbing between the other appendages as they shifted about. What do you want? Virus asked with a blank expression hues narrowing as he watched it squirm about.

Its tentacles spasmed again and started moving in on itself condensing, no longer taking up half of the room and only now stood about four feet tall and three feet in width, though the tentacles could easily slip their wet lengths further if need be. It however did not remove it's tentacle from Virus's chest though it flinched visibly when Virus spoke to it.

 **You are in… pain.** The tentacle monster shuddered again and its tentacle moved gradually up

Virus's chest, the tendril moving along the bright bruising, cuts and whelps that littered his lithe frame. Forcing a light his as it touched a few overly sensitive spots.

 _I'm fine, really._ Virus responded starting to wonder what this thing wanted with him, but he shut down his thinking. If it could read his mind surely his thoughts were apparent as well.

 **No more.** It said to him finitely, and with that last echo of its calm soothing voice the tentacles spasmed violently and shot forward. Dozens wrapped themselves around his limbs and the metal that bound him to the wooden X. For once Virus could feel his pulse quicken at the sight and all sorts of terrible flashes clashed in his head. In reaction he grit his teeth and closed his eyes not wanting to be this things snack; however he was yanked from his dark thoughts when a sizzling sound was heard. For a moment it lingered and the bindings were no more, metal latches clanking as they hit the floor.

For a moment Virus thought he would be free and he was feeling his left side rise up in a smirk before the limbs began to pull him into the mass of tentacles. He, though weak, fought what he could; the cold slimy things touching his body and rubbing against him. Thinking he closed his body off as quickly as he could arms and legs trying to close and curl forcing him into a ball which with the limbs slick as they were was hard to do. The one on his chest shot upward pressing tenderly against his lips. _What are you doing?! Let me down!_ Virus angrily yelled in his mind trying not to open his mouth.

  **No more.** The tentacle monster repeated swarming its tentacles around the young man covering every inch of him in a wet cold embrace. Forcibly the tentacle parted his lips and at the same time convulsed the tentacles that were around Virus' cock. Stroking the member and vibrating it, the sudden shot of pleasure made him gasp lightly, causing his mouth to open just enough. The tentacle so patiently waiting at his lips shot in and down his throat in an instant. His mouth being stretched open wide and he panicked hands going to the limb gripping it while his legs thrashed about. However the limb began immediately pumping some sort of slime inside him coating his insides as it crept deeper and deeper inside of him.

Virus couldn't think, but he struggled and fought against it choking and coughing causing the surprisingly sweet thick slime to gag him. His mind was growing fuzzy from the lack of air, hues slimming as he felt his consciousness fading quickly. This was so wrong to die in such a manner it was appalling.

 **Breathe.** The monster instructed in a cooing voice, it echoing in his mind. Before the tendril shoved further into him going straight to his stomach, Virus stopped for only a moment of truly panicking to try and breathe.

Despite all logic of having his throat so full that he could feel it rubbing him slightly wider, even with the monster's writhing tentacle… he was able to breathe. He took heavy needed breaths his mind focusing back on what was going on. Even though he tried to bite it, the attack did little to stop the limb. The sweet and almost addicting taste of the slime coated his tongue and poured from his broken lips.

The pointed end flared and began pumping him with its own fluids a mess of milky cream filling his insides and his belly was starting to feel full as though he had eaten a meal and a maybe to bit too much of one. He looked down trying to see himself through the writhing mess of tentacles and he started fighting again, thrashing around against this foreign violator. **Relax. No more pain.** The monster cooed in a loving tone to him as it raised his legs in the direction he could only assume was up in this mass of strange slimy flesh. Its limbs wrapped firmly around the meganes legs and parted them fully, his body bare to the creature as its limbs began coating and touching the new virgin flesh.

One began massaging and stroking his length while the other tentacles caressed Virus’ length and ball sack. Sucking and rubbing them stimulating him as the slime started to penetrate his skin with its aphrodisiac fluids. His body was becoming hot as though he were baking alive, blood pumping and coursing through his veins and down to his member. The flush was creeping across his body as he began to weaken his acts of resistance. Legs going limp and his hips rolling into the one on his member, the tendril pumped and teased along the column of flesh the slime trying to slip inside his body by any means.

Wet and cold tentacles slowly found their way inside his body, pushing slowly past the ring of flesh that kept them out. They wriggled and pressed inside Virus’ body unhurried taking their time exploring this new area, and Virus rolled his head back hips mildly pulling away with little luck in the matter as they dove further stretching him open. He was about to lose himself to his desires as they began to rub against his sweet spot, his dick twitching and even threatening to cum from just this.

One after another he had them writhing around and slipping back and forth into him. Giving him much needed relief from the fire welling up inside him. They pushed in rushing to go deeper almost fearfully into his intestines. Virus moaned and held onto the tentacle in his mouth sucking on it as he let himself become drunken off the scent and taste of the slime. The aphrodisiac working its way deeper into his system and muddling his mind, eyes lidded looked about himself with what he could see and feel.

He felt himself swell, his body changing shape from his thin lithe form to that of a tentacle monster's personal fuck toy. **No more pain.** The tentacle monster said sounding cheerful then removed the tentacle from Virus' mouth actually causing a grunt of disapproval from the man. His tongue peeking out and slime started dribbling from his lips as other limbs brushed up against his mouth. The monster slipped the main tentacle inside him along with the others already stretching him beyond what should be allowed by the human body. The smaller ones working and moving as a way to part Virus’ body allowing the main to fully insert and enter him with ease. **See?** The tentacle monster asked then convulsed harshly. Its entire being spasming and writhing again yet this time, something else was happening.

Virus arched his back and screamed in blind pleasure laced pain as the tentacle monster placed egg after egg inside him. His belly stretched with a mild sting to accommodate the few dozen eggs the monster placed within him. "What have you done?" Virus cried breathlessly to the monster hearing only a soft laugh in return as it was finally getting what it had been after all along.

 **Tell me what you feel.** The monster demanded and removed all, but two twisting and writhing tentacles from inside Virus yet still kept stimulating Virus' twitching member. Panting from the sensations he could not respond, instead his eyes shot open in disbelief.

 _I.. Feel...I feel-_ "Hnn.. Aaaagh!" His voice screamed out as he was caught off guard completely, and Virus lurched forward against the tentacles.

 **Be proud for they come.** The monster said deeply as Virus looked at his swollen belly. It was moving! He looked as though he were at full term pregnancy and oddly with the eggs inside him, indeed he was. They shifted and rocked his stomach moving in odd yet interesting ways.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure flowed through him as the eggs wiggled downwards, and moved throughout his body slipping out of him and into the world. The living nutrients of his body and sperm the final fertilization they needed to hatch. His tummy jiggled and squirmed as they fought their way down trying to get out however his body wasn’t made for such a feat and they stalled moving against his organs. **They need help to be released.** The monster said and wrapped a tentacle around his torso and the top of his belly.

"No, please stop!" Virus pleaded against it fearing now more than he had before. Fearing the pleasure would end, and he’d be ripped in half by this thing. His mind was washed in a wave of bliss as the tentacles in his ass stretched his once tight hole open and slime began pouring out of him. The tentacles own lubricant from before when they had been coating his insides prepping him.

     

**Squeeze...**

Virus screamed in tortured pleasure as eggs came out of him. Each one caused a shuddered moan as they passed the sensitive ring of flesh and then came out into the world, six eggs left his body in that one moment violently breaking free into the world and into the loving tentacles of its other parent. **Sweet things...** **More are still there you’re not done.** The monster said and squeezed again against his distended stomach, and another scream peeled itself from Virus’ lips as his mind went blank in pain and ecstasy, cum shot up and outward onto himself and the monster, while the last of the eggs flowed out of him as well as puddles of slime.

His belly was shrinking gradually with each press against him. Gasping and panting for more and at the same time for it to end. He opened his mouth to beg the monster for it to stop only to have another tentacle shoved down his throat repeating the process. **They need help.** The monster said again and shoved more and more of its lengthy slime coated tentacle down into Virus.

Virus thought to himself in the white sea of rolling pleasures. He was stuffed completely as the tentacle worked its way through him. All the way through him using his body as it pleased, the eggs were shoved out forcefully sending them flying out of Virus so shamefully, yet he could not help from coming again.

Experiencing the cold sweet slimy monsters tentacle invading his body and coming out the other side only to wrap itself around his cock milking what remained of his orgasm from him. He was truly at this things mercy. He was speared through and he wasn’t sure he even wanted it to end.

He thought to himself that no. He never wanted this to end. For what felt like an eternity he was kept like this being violated so deeply. The slime went through his entire body sending all of his nerves on the edge and over of ecstasy. Every fiber of his being was held quite literally captive to this monster's whims.

_At this point my mind went blank... That's what I would like to say...Least… I don’t remember much of what happened. Maybe I blacked out maybe I pushed it from my mind. All I know is it was white hot._

**Thank you.** The monster finally cooed to him and gently wiggled and writhed its way back through Virus, stopping only a moment inside him then began moving on out of him to release him completely.

The cold hard floor greeted him and he slipped on his hands and knees falling forward panting in shock of what just happened. He was used and so weak, he barely could hold his head off the slime covered floor. He inhaled deeply of the cold air and his body shook ever so slightly, was it always this cold? Slowly he began to regain some strength and he looked around, though his arms and legs were still too heavy for him to even think of moving. The lights were normal again and he was alone. God he hoped he was alone… "Hey Virus, are you ok?" Someone asked but he knew who it was. That deep baritone voice was hard to mistake as he threw a coat over him.

The pain... It was gone... He lay on the floor staring blankly forward feeling empty now without the monster there. As if his mind and body needed that feeling... That bliss... It was like a drug and he had to have it. "Virus!" He was being shaken by someone and so he rolled over in a drunken state eyes shifting to the sound. "Hersha?" He asked woozily looking up at his rescuer, his eyesight hazy from the sudden burst of reality. Trip looked down at Virus with a furrowing of his brow before snorting ever so mildly. "I'm ok… you’re late though--" Virus said quietly a hand finally going to his head and he coughed up some of the slime. “There was this… thing.”

 “What thing it’s only you and I here.” He rolled his eyes chalking it up to delirium as he looked about the cell. Virus parted his lips to explain but stopped as he thought it over. Tentacles... A vivid flashback of the red light, darkness, and of being held tightly by the monster, danced through his mind. The feeling of the eggs popping and sliding their way out of him over and over as Virus moaned and gasped. In a shudder he began curling up in Trip's arms.

 "Thank you for coming." Virus said awkwardly coming to his senses more and more as he took in the evening air.

 "It's been two months since we tried to get you out of here when all hell broke loose." Trip said nonchalantly and picked Virus up. "What is all this slime? You have a party without me?" Trip questioned curiously as his fingers reached out touching it and mildly playing with the webbing it created.

 "Two... months? You’ve got to be joking." Virus looked up at Trip with surprise in his eyes.

 "Two whole months, come on let's get you cleaned up. Toue is about to pitch a fit we took so long." Trip said and carried him out of the cell. Bouncing in his arms Virus did not protest nor even care that much. Something grabbed at his wrist in a quick pull causing Virus to look though nothing was there a shrill of panic spiked his heart rate as he curled against the taller blond. He held his arm up against the bright lights when suddenly he did feel something this time.

His stomach twitched and he felt it roll around inside him. Bouncing along in Trip's arms he rested his head on his partner and closed his eyes. **Hello?** A small voice inside him asked shyly. A small deluded smile crossed his lips, hidden from Trips eyes.

 

 

_Hello child…_


	2. It... eats?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus is home and in bed things should be back to normal now right? Right?

Carried in the bottle blonds arms, Virus drifted in and out of consciousness. His body was still recovering from the abuse it had sustained unknowingly for two months, without Virus even being conscious of the time flowing by him and the monster of pleasurable delight. His limbs felt like he’d run marathon after marathon, and then lifted weights for a full day. So needless to say he was out of it and he wasn’t moving on his own anytime soon. Though Trip didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He simply shifted the megane in his arms and continued to watch over him as he ascended the stairs from the lower levels. He had to admit in the stillness of the building and just them there alone, Virus’ sleeping face was kind of cute. The fine lines of a soured expression or disapproval at his advances gone, leaving just the soft features and lovely near glowing tresses which Trip saw his light in.

When he’d fallen asleep, Virus was dead asleep the rocking and nudity. Normally, Virus would be pitching a fit over having his tattoos seen. Yet nothing could wake him.

That is, until the thing inside him jerked with an abrupt jolt. Only then would he snap awake and look up to see Trip still carrying him through the confines of the lair. His slender fingers pulled the jacket closer to his body as he buried his head against the plaid clad yakuza. Trip was warm, oh so warm… and did he always smell this nice?

From time to time the egg shifted inside him finding the right spot to nest. Virus didn’t understand why he was carrying it. He didn’t have the proper body to bare any offspring; however if it had the potential to be the pleasure carrier much like the grown version. Maybe he could make a deal or tend to it in some way—the thought made him shiver lightly and Trip held Virus closer in reaction. He can think of nothing else than wanting to keep him warm and get him into a nice bath, to remove the slick slime that coated his body. What the hell had happened to Virus? He questioned himself passing over the blood splattered halls that had been dried and was chipping away from time.

Trip couldn’t get over the fact Virus was still in the same spot for two months when the facility had been abandoned and he could have left at any time. Though the aspect of him being prim and a prick just waiting did float to his mind, still… Virus wasn’t the type to sit around for two months and do nothing. He pursed his lips, looking down atop the crop of blond hair. The males’ entire body was cold. Granted Virus was always a bit colder than normal people however in this occurrence he was… dangerously cold. He held Virus tighter as he quickened his pace to the car, turning the heater on once he settled him inside. He needed to hurry and keep Virus from getting hypothermia.

Eventually Virus awoke in his usual bed black silk sheets nestled around him and the curtains on his bed drawn closed so he could sleep in peace and privacy. At that thought he smirked to himself at least Trip knew not to bother him while he was asleep anymore. Testing his slowly strengthening body he lifted his arms. They still felt like weights were attached to them, but he could lift them for a time before they fell back down. He supposed it meant he’d be up within a few days, that is, if he tried. What a shame, though at least he was getting his strength back.

Trip had even gone out of his way to put Virus into his usual silk pajamas, the fabric falling about him as he shifted in the bed. Looking himself over, he was no longer a mess which also meant he cleaned Virus up as well. “How long was I out?” He mumbled to himself before his lips parted into a hard yawn. Being alone, he didn’t cover it up with his hand like he usually did.

A hand rose up to his face as he rubbed his eyes, knocking the sleep from the corners and generally rubbing his face until another yawn came and his hand instinctively covered his mouth. The familiar feeling of something brushing against him- covering him, consuming him, fluttered into his head and he weakly smiled in a drunken delight. He couldn’t remember the time floating by but he could remember the feeling it gave him. Curling and writhing as it shook and controlled his whole body. Normally, Virus hated being out of control in any form, but to have it taken in such a way lit him like fire.

The fire shot to his loins at the invading thoughts, his fingers creeping along his face and drawing across his lips pulling at the flesh. He was hot and he wanted the familiar touches along his body, cooling his skin and drowning him in a sea of unstoppable pleasure. A mass of shifting tendrils and things he couldn’t describe in normal terms of pleasure. Without even thinking a few fingers slipped into his mouth, his warm soft tongue suckling on the digits and the vision of the thick membrane covered tentacle slipped into his thoughts, goading him on to press deeper into his mouth.

Abusing the plush pink lips, pale skin flared a red tint across his cheeks as he sank into something deep in the darkness of his mind. He was still seeking that mind melting pleasure he wanted it, oh so bad. With every flash of what happened to his body, he felt heat pulse through him and his hand sought it out the feeling he was all too familiar with.

The slender fingers moved along his stomach spraying out to touch as much as they could on their way lower, past his taught hips and finally curling around his member as he stroked it in time with the thrusts of the fingers that invaded his mouth. Left hand rising and falling as it tightened squeezing the head gently, he moved, pushing the foreskin down to circle the slit getting his hips to rise and tense in the pleasure. Since he was alone he was more open about the sounds he made, there was little more embarrassing as someone seeing all of you out in the open.

Deftly his hands worked the member stroking it until it rose and stood proudly as it arched towards his belly button. He pressed more into his mouth almost choking himself; however he wanted more. This wasn’t enough, sure his body was reacting but he wanted, no, needed more. A soft whine of being on the peak with nothing to push him over the edge slipped past his lips. He was too far into this to quit now. He remembered how the tendrils opened his body up and his hips twitched. He wanted that again, it was some form of pleasure he had shoved away for so long.

Unknown to Virus, Trip had come in with a tray in hand and soup ready. He couldn’t cook well but canned soup wasn’t that hard to make. He’d heard the familiar whimpering and moans seeping from the bed however he felt it best to let Virus tend to himself. It wasn’t like Virus was going to tell him to join, that was a laugh. So he waited, hands holding the tray and juice for a moment before he began to pad back to the kitchen. The thought did strike him as odd, he’d had times where things went bad for Virus and this was the least expected reaction. Sure the megane jerked off and Trip had waltzed in on him time and again but the way he sounded… so lost in himself. It struck Trip as odd and he made a mental note to keep an eye on the elder blond.

Even with his limbs tired and weak, Virus finally came. Though it wasn’t near the pleasure he wanted or sought. Maybe he should try other avenues, Virus thought to himself as he wiped off his stomach and his hands. The tiny voice echoed once more and Virus rushed to sit up, only to fall back dizzy. **I’m hungry… can’t you feed me?** With an arm draped over his eyes stopping the world from spinning he replied mentally.

_How can I feed you? Your parent isn’t here for that nourishment… I have little in the way of actually sustaining you._ He didn’t want the potential pleasure to wither away and be stuck pinning for such a high for as long as he could muster the interest. His left hand slid to his stomach and he felt the egg twitch inside him. Proof that it wasn’t some dream he’d hallucinated from the guards.

**Momma gave me to you—** It whimpered gently and then went quiet, that was unsettling to say the least. Virus pursed his lips, hand petting his stomach as the mass moved inside him. It was an odd feeling having something living inside him. Least it was in some way something he wanted. Seemed like it was moving upwards into him, but he couldn’t be sure without some ultrasound or x-ray or something. The human brain can imagine a lot.

The quiet connecting of dots in Virus’ head snapped what if it was like a seahorse? The mother gave the eggs to the male to carry. It did make sense. This was a unique monster creature… thing after all. He wondered how he could go about feeding it, when a sharp pain stabbed him in the stomach and he screamed out wildly in pain. Quickly curling up, he held his stomach and winced as the sharp needles prickled his insides. _What are you doing to me? That hurts._ Virus growled in his head and the pain died down as it spoke to him.

**I’m going to show you food-** That might have been creepy if not for the pins in his stomach making heat spread through his entire body. Once more, he let out a groan, this time more subdued and husky. His eyes closed and only the heavy breaths rang in his ears. Virus’ breath was coming in harder pants, and the sudden chill that rocketed through his body was uncomfortable to say the least.

Trip, who’d been waiting in the living room, flicking through channels in a bored manner as he was about ready to throw the remote when he heard the short cry of a scream from his partner. Quickly he dashed into the others bedroom. He also might have knocked over the coffee table in the process, but this was important. His fingers moved quickly as he pressed the door open making his way to the blonds side. Looking at the writhing mess of a man who used to be so stubborn and powerful would be sort of fun and if it hadn’t been Virus in pain. He might have even enjoyed the show and pressed for more reactions. His large frame finally moved, pressing a knee onto the bed. He leaned over Virus looking him over curiously. A heavy russet was across his face and he was sweating, but at the same time Virus’ body was shivering uncontrollably.

Frantic, rough hands reached out, brushing a few blond hairs away from Virus’ forehead as he tried to check the others temperature. Even with his lack of medical knowledge, he knew without a doubt that Virus was burning up with a fever. There was a light snort to his breath as he moved to the megane’s bathroom thinking that Virus had been whining over the fever coming on. Opening the cabinet, he pulled out a few pills and filled a glass with cold water.

The noises from Virus had calmed down into mild whimpers as his fingers dug into the bed. The deep voice calling out to him forced Virus’ mind to the surface and he rolled on to his back looking blearily at Trip. Without much cadence to his voice, he gives the water and pills to Virus to take. Lifting his head gently Virus took the pills without question, for now he was distracted by something else. As Trip gave an approving huff, he turned to leave when Virus quickly reached out grabbing the others wrist. Needless to say there was a curious look to Trips face, as this is something Virus would normally never do. He must be really sick. He thought to himself before grunting a, “What?” to the male laying on the bed.

"Stay- I want you to sleep next to me." It wasn’t lusty or pleading, it was simply a request, even though the heavy fevered rose on his face was sure to hint a blush, though Trip knew Virus better than that. Still, he wasn’t about to pass up a chance to protect his perfect light and get some more time with him. With a light shrug he slipped into the bed, Virus’ head finding its way to his chest and the older blond seemed to drift off in an oddly affectionate manner. Hues closed and an arm drappd across Trips stomach. This lasted for a while, Trip lavishing in the others embrace and touch. The light snore and drool little in his line of thought. Some few hours later Virus was dredged from the confines of sleeps embrace.

Mindless of time, Virus listened to the other’s heartbeat, the breaths as Trip inhaled and exhaled steadily. The fingers on his scalp as Trip comforted him in a slightly awkward manner. Though Virus had done similar things for Trip in the institution, holding him close and petting his hair. Heh, it must have rubbed off some. For Virus the pain in his stomach had waned and the sleepy sensation of the pills began to affect him, as a light yawn passed his lips. That’s when something hit him, and it hit him fast.

He took a quick sniff of Trip, however he played it off like he was just clearing his nose. However once more he pressed his nose into the white shirt of the younger and lightly inhaled. “Nn- Trip did you get a new cologne?” The younger blinked quickly in confusion and his deep voice perked up resonating a light vibration against Virus’ cheek.

"No, the same as always."

"Odd-" Was Virus’ only reply as he nosed lightly into Trips shirt going up to the others neck and the scent waned. The way Virus looked up at Trip almost looked drunken as his lids where half closed and he still had that pretty glow to him.

"Are you sure you’re ok? You were just screaming a moment ago…" Virus simply nodded a hand going to his stomach and he rubbed it lightly before he nosed after the sweet scent lower… and lower… and- "Virus?" Hues snapped open and the plaid pants were all that filled Virus’ vision.

_Oh—of course_ , he mentally droned rolling his eyes under Trips gaze. It would only make sense you would need to be fed in a similar manner. He ignored Trip for the moment, his instincts clinging to the sweet need and his nose rubbing more against Trips lap. His tongue peaked out to lick the fabric slowly and it wasn’t like he could get a full and proper taste, however the saltiness that echoed on Trips clothes was like a drug. The ever subtle actions from the older was odd, but seemed to set the familiar notion off in the other’s head. “Virus… ” It was hard to choose.

Virus was feverishly sick, though on the other hand it’d been a while since he’d indulged himself with the other’s touches. It’d been mostly his own hand or some cheap whore he’d picked up. Jesus, two months felt like it was murder without the other there. In a small place Trip had almost been like a lost dog with out his master.

He swallowed heavily and glanced down sinking into the third option, just go with it until Virus pushed him off or finished his little game. Virus was already getting the reaction he wanted from Trip, wait was he wanting this reaction or was it something else? The small bulge growing and pressing against the plaid pants increased the cloyingly sweet scent as it wafted from the younger blond. It wasn’t how Trip normally smelled and the distinct musky scent wasn’t present in the actions… or even lingering on Trips person.

**She milked you for us, Papa I’m hungry—** The tiny voice whined and a light prickle on his insides started again, this time instead of a wracking pain it was a shiver of pleasured warmth. The warmth started to grow and spread further inside Virus. It was like a deep growing need that shot the blood flowing to his quickly awaking member, and a panted breath broke from his lips. Virus’ hands made short work of the others belt and zipper throwing the metal away from the clothed goal.

With a light noise from Trip, Virus pressed his nose into the thinner fabric of his boxers wet tongue peaking out once more to lick the sweet masculine taste. Fishing out the chubbed member, the sweet scent hit Virus full on. He was never one for overly sweet things; however this one was purely irresistible. Virus wasn’t even thinking of who it was in front of him or what he was doing as he rubbed his nose and lips along the flesh, savoring it. His hand grasped the base, stroking it out of the foreskin. Trip shifted his hips relaxing into the pleasure. His lips parting as a light pant grew. The thought of  _Virus_ , amongst all people, servicing him was almost overwhelming.

Coy fingers worked, pressing the skin down and he lapped at the head of Trip’s cock. The taste more intoxicating than it had ever been. It slowly began to illicit a hum from Virus as he suckled on the growing member. A nice red color staining the tip as it began to arch and fill Virus’ mouth. He only paused his semi-drunken blow job as he shifted his hips, the warmth creeping lower. It was familiar as he’d felt the similar pleasure sink into his body it begin to echo that of what it had with the monster.

He was reacting, cock painfully pressing against the silken pajama bottoms. He wanted to screw. Now. Normally he might have just pushed Trip down and taken care of the problem. Yet he was supposed to ‘milk’ Trip and feed the egg. Azure hues flicked up in a lazy unfocused gaze to Trips with all that was going on he actually wouldn’t mind at the moment.

As he continued on, his nose pressing into the red pubes of his partner, his throat swallowing around the member working it into the salty mix of the others pleasure, while he tried to suck down the precum that had started to seep from the head. He wasn’t going to let anything slip past him. “Nn- fuck Virus—what happened? I thought you were sick or something.” It wasn’t necessarily a command to stop and explain, just his thoughts slipping past his lips as he watched the other sink and rise against him. Virus looked up as Trip was running his fingers through his unstyled hair gently pressing his head down. Then it slowly moved down the megane’s back to his ample ass. A hand playing with the flesh through the silk bottoms, gentle fingers dipped under the elastic hem and Virus gave a pleased hum, as if to tell Trip that’s what he wanted from the other. The finger ran a small circle around the twitching ring of flesh and with his left hand he pulled Virus off his throbbing cock. The finger slipped in easily into the overly worked hole and he emits a low purr, Virus pushing the male on to his back with little fight.

"Look at you so loose. Two months and you should be tighter than my pinky yet~" He husked, licking at the corner of Virus’s lip. "I can slip two… no three into you." And he did just that three fingers wriggled their way into the males ass. Virus bit his lip, fingers dug into the bed and he lifted his legs more, he was feeling good from the heat stirring in his stomach and this was just adding to it. "Is that what you were doing for the past two months hmm? Being their slut?" He already knew Virus was loose and a person who’d screw whenever the urge hit, but it was so erotic for Virus to be looking at him with such an intense gaze.

"I wasn’t… just—fuck me. " Virus forced a mild order as the pajama bottoms finally came all the way off and were tossed off the bed. Trip was still disgruntled about what Virus might have been doing but it would be nice to screw it out of him. He jerked his fingers from the other and Virus let loose a heavy moan. Arching off the bed , his hips move, writhing as he scooted up to Trips lap. It didn’t take much and Trip was pressing the legs to Virus’ shoulders, his body sinking fully into the others. Virus panted in a blissful state as he began to rock his hips. A hand moving to grab the black tie as he pulled Trip closer. "Use me, fill me-" That was all that had to be said and Trip was disregarding any tenderness to Virus’ body. Hips snapping and slapping against the others ass, it was hard to process but something felt off. He shrugged the notion aside as he shifted his hips, aiming for the bundle of nerves, then it hit him.

A hot pain in his groin which grew into a deep throbbing pleasure and he slammed into Virus that much harder. His peak coming quick and thick from days of absence in his pursuit of Virus’ location, the heat poured into Virus. As the cum filled the inner walls, the membrane around the egg shifted around the intruding member slipping inside the slit and into Trips ball sack sucking out every ounce of sperm he’d held. It vibrated and rubbed the others member milking Trip dry, once the egg had its fill it prodded the inner walls until Virus came messily onto his stomach. However still he rocked against Trip.

 

He wanted

**no** ,

                                      _**needed more.**_

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what I'm doing hhh--- Princely helped make this and so I'm going to be working with them on more chapters if you guys like it enough.


End file.
